El Rey
by NekoNata
Summary: El Rey Ashura no fue solo el asesino demente que acabó con todos los habitantes de su país. Todo lo que hizo fue por una razón, por una única persona. Él siempre quiso ver sonreír de verdad a esos hermosos ojos celestes.


Bueno, qué decir, es un viejo one-shot que tenía por ahí. No es lo mejor del mundo, pero es algo que me apetecía escribir y lo hice.

El fic en sí está visto desde el punto de vista de Ashura, el monarca de Celes, al que no se le dedicó demasiado tiempo en la serie, y al que yo le quiero hacer un pequeño homenaje.

Para unos, un villano; para otros, sólo un pobre hombre que no supo hacer frente a las circunstancias. Como suele ocurrir en la vida real. Nadie puede decidir si una persona fue buena o mala, aún habiendo perpetrado matanzas, genocidios y más barbaridades.

El bien y el mal, en ocasiones, se reduce a un asunto de pura opinión, de situación, de época y lugar. El algo subjetivo.

Por tanto, he querido dar esta pequeña versión sobre la persona a la que Fay más temía, pero que a la vez le dio todo.

Y después de tanta palabrería, el fic, espero no haberles aburrido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

Contiene shônen-ai.

* * *

Mi nombre es **Ashura**. Desde niño, me educaron para ser rey, para gobernar, para ser servido.

El país de Celes siempre ha sido un lugar helado, asolado siempre por fuertes tormentas. Frío y silencioso, pero me encantaba. Jugar entre la nieve era mi pasatiempo favorito. Aunque, para ser sincero, no era el clima o el paisaje lo que más adoraba de mi país. Era mi gente.

Hombres, mujeres y niños, trabajadores y entregados, de corazón puro y cálido. Siempre dispuestos a ofrecerme una sonrisa que yo no estaba seguro de merecer.

También era un buen mago, aunque esa característica no escaseaba en mi frío hogar. Mi magia era poderosa, poderosísima, pero no tanto como me gustaría.

De hecho, esa gran magia fue lo que me trajo tanto en un principio la felicidad, como acabó trayendo mi doloroso final.

Entre tantos de mis poderes, uno de ellos era la capacidad de predecir levemente el futuro, mediante los sueños. Así es como, hace tanto tiempo, lo conocí a él. Cómo vi con mis propios ojos toda su historia antes incluso de que él naciera. Podía surgir una catástrofe dimensional a gran escala, y debía evitarlo. Debía salvarle, porque ese era mi destino. Costara lo que costase.

Mediante mi magia, viajé al país de Valeria, encontrando allí exactamente lo que me esperaba. Un reino devastado por la locura de su monarca… El corazón se me encogió al pensarlo. Aquel mundo se estaba derrumbando en una sonora agonía. La tierra gritaba, el cielo se caía a trozos. Y el culpable…

El pequeño niño rubio lloraba desconsolado, abrazando con fuerza un cadáver idéntico a él. Temblé al sentir el terrorífico poder que emanaba del único ser vivo de aquel mundo. El infante me miró asustado, mostrándome sus inmensos ojos azules, que destacaban demasiado en su pálido y demacrado rostro. Era obvio que no se alimentaba en condiciones, parecía débil y enfermizo. Yo sólo sonreí, intentando ocultar lo consternado que me encontraba en ese momento. No me devolvió la sonrisa.

- He venido a sacarte de aquí. – le comuniqué con toda la dulzura de la que fui capaz. El pequeño me observaba con desconfianza. No se lo reprochaba.

- ¿Vienes del Gehena? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- De otro mundo… - contesté con voz queda, sin dejar de sonreírle - ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

- Es que… - el niño agachó su cabecita, permitiendo a su larguísimo cabello rubio cubrir su delicado rostro- … hay algo que debo hacer.

Le miré a los ojos, comenzando a sentir por él un cariño fraternal que por nadie más había experimentado antes. El pequeño estrechó a su hermano gemelo con más fuerza inconscientemente, tal vez para impedir que cayera y se hiriese. El miedo y el arrepentimiento se reflejaban en su mirada celeste. Un alma condenada, un ángel caído. Eso fue lo que pensé en aquel momento. Pese a su monstruoso poder, aquel chiquillo no era ningún demonio. Un ser tan hermoso, frágil y bondadoso no podía merecerse un castigo como al que le habían condenado.

- Entonces no deberías quedarte… Porque tienes que vivir – Observé cómo sus ojos me miraban atónitos, como si yo acabase de pronunciar las palabras más extrañas que hubiese escuchado en su vida. Finalmente, su mirada se hundió en el suelo nevado.

- ¿Para vivir en desgracia? – preguntó con una voz que hizo a mi corazón estremecer. Negué, completamente decidido de lo que iba a hacer.

- Para conseguir lo que deseas.

Pude sentir cómo algo cambiaba en aquel pequeño. No supe si eran sus ojos, completamente desorbitados, observándome con la admiración que caracterizaba a cada uno de mis subordinados. Aunque, si de algo estábamos seguros ambos, es que él nunca, jamás podría ser simplemente uno más, ni entre mi gente ni en ningún otro lado. Aprovechando su estado de sorpresa y desamparo, no tuve que hacer mucho más que tenderle mi mano y sonreírle de nuevo.

- Vamos. – intenté animarle, sin demasiado éxito – El mundo no se limita a este lugar.

Los segundos pasaron con lentitud. Poco a poco, la pequeña y ensangrentada mano del infante se dirigió temblorosa al encuentro de la mía. Tenía unos dedos delgados, de piel clara y aspecto delicado, surcados por heridas más o menos profundas cubiertas por sangre seca, las uñas estaban parcialmente arrancadas y llenas de sangre.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté. El niño vaciló unos instantes, gesto que no me pasó desapercibido.

- … Fay

Mentía, y yo lo sabía. Mi mirada se posó en el cadáver de su hermano, al que él no había dejado de abrazar en ningún momento.

¿Acaso pensaba Yûi que tomando el nombre de su hermano muerto desaparecerían sus pecados como por arte de magia? Entendí lo que aquel pequeño buscaba. Mientras su hermano estuviese muerto, él ocuparía su lugar. No existiría Yûi, el gemelo egoísta, el peón del diablo. Fay estaba libre de toda culpa. Yûi quería revivir a su hermano, devolverle la vida que él le quitó en un acto de debilidad. Quería desafiar a toda ley dimensional, quería hacer volver atrás el tiempo, si era necesario.

¿Cuántos pecados se acumulaban en un cuerpecito tan pequeño y frágil?

Lo saqué de ese infierno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Él confiaba en mí, porque le prometí que algún día traería de vuelta a su hermano, aunque yo mismo sabía que eso era imposible. Necesitaba que me hiciera un favor, un favor que no comprendería ni cumpliría hasta después de mucho tiempo. No me sentí culpable por mentirle, lo hacía por una buena causa. Iba a salvarle, costara lo que costase.

Desde entonces, lo eduqué como si fuera un hijo, le enseñé a dominar y canalizar su magia. Fay me sorprendía continuamente con sus logros, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le encontré cuando ya dominaba perfectamente todos los hechizos de combate y preparaba pociones del nivel de un experto. Lo que nunca consiguió, para su tristeza, fue llevar a cabo hechizos de curación.

- Parece que yo solo sirva para destruir… - me comentó en una ocasión, con sus enormes ojos anegados en lágrimas. Le acaricié el cabello, con cariño.

- Sonríe, Fay – ordené.

El niño, fiel vasallo, intentó cumplir mi mandato. Sus labios comenzaron a curvarse, con lentitud, casi con cuidado, como si temiera hacer algo mal. Su cuerpo estaba tembloroso, así que le sonreí para intentar animarle. Funcionó. Pronto, una pequeña y dulce sonrisa adornaba su carita de ángel, aunque, por lo que pude apreciar era horrorosamente falsa.  
Temí haberme equivocado.

- ¿Ves? Acabas de hacer magia de curación – me miró sin comprender – con tu sonrisa, has sanado un poco más mi corazón. Nunca dejes de sonreír, Fay.

Y por supuesto, obedeció.

El futuro no dejaba de reconcomerme, llevaba años buscando una manera de poder salvar a Fay, sin éxito. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería que mi protegido sufriera tanto como había previsto. Fue entonces la primera vez que lo hice… la primera vez que asesiné a uno de mis subordinados. Decía que me estaba volviendo loco, que desde que aquel niño había llegado al Palacio, había comenzado a descuidar el reino, que Celes me necesitaba y que no ejercía bien mi labor de rey. Mi cerebro se colapsó. ¿Quería acaso hacer sufrir a Fay? No iba a permitirlo. Fue el primero de muchos más. El caos comenzó a reinar en Celes. La gente a la que yo siempre había amado tanto se escondía temerosa en su casa, temiéndome, odiándome sin saber realmente que el asesino que rondaba por el país era el mismísimo rey de Celes. Aunque no tardaron en saberlo. No iba a dejar que nadie hiciera daño a Fay. Si hiciera falta, removería el cielo y la tierra por él. Había sellado una de sus maldiciones mediante el tatuaje de su espalda, pero aún existía peligro.

El joven rubio entró asustado por la enorme puerta del Palacio. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, parecía increíblemente inquieto, y yo sabía por qué.

- Ashura-ou, Majestad… La totalidad de la población de Celes ha sido asesinada… - sus ojos estaban desorbitados, temiendo tal vez perder una vez más todo el mundo que conocía. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se sentía culpable. Demasiado bondadoso, demasiado manipulable. En el fondo, Fay siempre supo que no era más que un peón en un sangriento juego de ajedrez. Yo, el Rey, hacía y deshacía en él tal y como deseaba.

- Lo sé… - repuse con voz neutra. No se sorprendió, él tenía de mí la imagen de un hombre poderoso e inalterable. Nada más lejos de la realidad. El joven comenzó a llorar, desesperado.

- Juro que lo mataré… al responsable de esta masacre. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podría hacer algo así? Son una gente tan buena…

- Entonces, Fay… - dije extendiendo mis ensangrentadas manos - ¿vas a matarme?  
El rubio alzó la mirada, atónito. Pude ver cómo sus rodillas temblaban al fijarse en el espeso fluido carmesí que resbalaba por mis manos. Y de nuevo, todo su mundo se vino abajo, como una delicada figurita de cristal desintegrándose al contacto con el duro suelo.

- Pero, majestad… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Usted los amaba…

- Y los amo. Pero… - dije sonriéndole, exactamente igual que la primera vez que lo vi – no podía permitir que te hicieran daño. No puedo permitir que te alejen de mí… Porque tienes que cumplir tu deseo… Y el mío. Mátame, Fay.

Él negó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, sin creerlo aún.

- Entonces… no me deja otra opción – sentenció entre sollozos.

No me mató, por supuesto. Era demasiado bueno, o demasiado débil. Con su magia, me sumió en un profundo sueño y me dejó custodiado por aquella mujer artificial. Después, escapó. Huyendo de mí… y echándose en los brazos de un terrible destino. En los brazos del hombre al que estaba destinado.

Tenía unos rasgos extraños, diferentes a los que yo hubiera visto nunca. El cabello corto y negro, completamente erizado. Los ojos rasgados, rojizos, enmarcados por un rostro marcado y masculino. Tal y como había oído de los asiáticos. Era bastante alto, y su piel era bronceada. Parecía fuerte. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención no fue su extraño aspecto, sino su actitud. El cómo miraba a Fay. Parecía haber algo de tensión entre ambos, pero la mirada de aquel hombre no reflejaba más que un profundo amor cuando se posaba en mi mutilado Fay, al que le había crecido de nuevo el pelo y le faltaba uno de sus mágicos ojos. Aunque seguro que mi inseguro niño no se había dado ni cuenta, tanto de los sentimientos del moreno como de los suyos propios. A aquel hombre no le importaba el oscuro pasado de Fay, no atacó con saña cuando el mago al que eduqué se abalanzó sobre él. Porque estaba escrito que debía matarle, por mucho que le amara. Eso era algo que mi rubio ya sabía. No obstante, el joven rubio perdió, y el fornido hombre se abalanzó sobre mi, atravesándome con su espada.

En el último momento, mientras la vida se escapaba de mi cuerpo, pude mirarle a los ojos. Y supe, que si él estaba a su lado, Fay estaría bien. Sonreí, sintiéndome en paz, como no me había sentido en años.

- Retira la espada, por favor… - pedí con un hilo de voz. El asiático me concedió ese favor. Era un hombre honrado. Fay lo miraba, atónito, mientras sus ojos se inundaban y pronunciaba mi nombre en voz baja. Le sonreí.

En un último intento, dirigí mi mirada al hombre alto, haciéndole una petición en silencio.

"Cuida de él, como has hecho hasta ahora… Sujétale fuerte de la mano, y no le dejes caer nunca. Hazle feliz…"

Y entonces, se activó la segunda maldición. La tierra comenzó a gritar agónicamente, y el cielo se caía a trozos.

De nuevo, otro mundo se derrumbaba. Pero de alguna forma supe que mi locura y las lágrimas de Fay no serían en vano.

Y así, sin dejar de sonreír, mi vida terminó. Encontré por fin la paz de mi alma de rey corrupto, en mitad de aquel mundo sumido en el caos. Como aquel monarca de quien en parte me compadecí en Valeria, había caído en las garras de la locura.

Aunque no me arrepiento, por supuesto.

Porque por él, por **el verdadero rey**, nada es suficiente.

* * *

Está dedicado a todas las personas que me leen, comenten o no (cierta personita lee todo lo que escribo antes incluso de que lo suba en ningún sitio). Y gracias por leer.


End file.
